In the Mind of A Psycho
by Chibi Chibi1
Summary: what goes on in the mind of a crazy man? Farfies POV. Warnings: Language, violence, slight gore, some sexuality--shounen ai/yaoi (implied pairings: SchuldigxFarfarello, SchuldigxCrawford)


In the Mind of A Psycho  
  
By Chibi  
  
Warnings: Language, violence, slight gore, some sexuality, shounen ai/yaoi (implied pairings: SchuldigxFarfarello, SchuldigxCrawford)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss! But can I play with them? ::cackles::  
  
~*~  
  
God. Everyone loves him. He loves everyone.  
  
hmfp.  
  
Lies.  
  
All lies.  
  
There are some people that god doesn't love.  
  
Like me.  
  
I sit in my cold, dark cell and idly chew on the edge of my straight jacket. I do this too much. It's starting to fray. Oh well. It gives me something to do. Something to do until my "boss" or one of my "comrades" comes and lets me out. Humpf. I would kill them. But i have use for them. Plus the stupid American fuck can see into the future. He would see me coming. And the young Japanese boy, Nagi. I would love to rip his innocent looking skin off, but he's is not innocent. And the German one. The man whore. Too much libido, too little brains. I flash an evil smirk to myself. He is, like his name, guilty. Schuldig. Guilty. Just like me. Yes. I was innocent. Before god betrayed me. Took everyone I loved away from me. The hypocrite. The liar. I struggle against the bindings of my jacket a little. I need to hurt god.  
  
One way I hurt god is to damage my body. The body is the vessel for the soul. Usually I will take my knife...oh my precious knife, my trusted friend...I will take my knife and press it into my skin. Slowly. I don't feel it. I cut myself ever so slowly, making god suffer. The bastard. I like to watch the blood flow out of me. It reassures me that god is suffering. That is also why I removed my left eye. An eye for an eye right? I remember the wonderful feeling of the juices from my eye pouring down my face as I shoved my knife in... I will blind god with suffering.  
  
Hurting yourself hurts god. But hurting others does more. I lie back on the cold concrete floor and stare at the dark and empty ceiling with my one good eye.  
  
To take the life of another is to kill. "Thou shall not kill" god says. Fucking hypocrite. Liar.  
  
I love it when they scream. I always want them to scream louder, to send their screams up to heaven so the liar can hear them. I'll lick the blood off my knife, showing god that I'm not afraid. Not afraid of Him, his bastard son, or anyone.  
  
Holy people are especially fun. The spread they spread His lies to the people, corrupting their minds. Priests, nuns, even the choir children. Children are the most fun to kill. They cry and scream the most. The cries of children hurt god. I make the children cry. Then I kill them.  
  
I stare at the shadows dancing across the ceiling, and I lick my lips hungrily. Yes. Killing hurts god, and I make sure to do plenty of it. I will make him suffer. I hear a slight knocking nose at my door. I sit up to see who it is. A man with long red hair and piercing green eyes is there. He's flashing his seemingly permanent evil smirk at me.  
  
Schuldig.  
  
"Hey there crazy man," he says while leaning on my cell door. "What's on your mind tonight?"  
  
I snort. "Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
He smirks at me some more. It is then that I feel something in my mind. He's reading it again. Schuldig likes to read mine. He says I'm interesting.  
  
/Oh but you are, Crazy one. / He tells me in my thoughts. /your thoughts are one of the sweetest I've ever tasted.../  
  
He's pissing me off again the manipulator. I send him an image of me killing him. He counters by sending me an image of him fucking me. Asshole. He laughs as he digs though my mind again. I let him. I don't care. The only thing I want is the death of god. I sit there, letting him read my mind for sever minutes. I let him enjoy himself. You see, he too, hurts god.  
  
/are you satisfied yet? / I ask him, getting bored.  
  
He smirks once more at me. /for now crazy man. / With a flip of his fiery red hair he turns around and heads down the hall of our little hideout. /I'm off to seduce a lovely American named Bradley Crawford. /  
  
Our "Boss". Shculdig lusts for that future telling man with a stick up his ass. Shculdig laughs, out loud this time, and walks off, leaving me alone again. I lay back on the ground again. I sigh, looking at the dancing shadows on the ceiling again. My eyelid droops a little. It must be late. I decide to sleep. I stay on the floor not bothering to get up on my hard bed, which I never sleep on. Ill rest for tomorrow, when I can go hunting again. I close my eye.  
  
One day, God.  
  
I will kill you.  
  
Just wait.  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
Well? My first Weiss fic! Good? Bad? Okay? Please r/r! ^-^ 


End file.
